Oh! Mon bel inconnu!
by DutifullyAutomaticPaper
Summary: Après la perte de son petit-ami, Naruto se prostitue, devenant peu à peu nymphomane, ne pouvant être combler. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de lui, lorsque qu'un mystérieux inconnus viens lui rendre visite. O.O.C.


Attention! Cette fic peut choquer certaines personnes:

-Passage lemoneux, qui paraissent très pornographique  
>-Formulation de termes familier voir très vulgaire.<br>-Histoire assez ambiguë.  
>-Fautes orthographique pas encore corriger.<p>

On peut dire que le caractère de Naruto est assez modifié... Mouais. Mais ne vous inquiété pas... j'arrangerais ça. Bon comme pour le one-shot, je vais faire des partie, en revanche, j'ai mis à peut près 5 ans pour écrire cette partie, ne cessant de la recommencer, donc je ne sais même pas quand arriverait la suite. :)

A vous de juger:

**[**_Chapitre 1_-Partie 1 **]**

_01:09_  
><em>Bordel de Jiraya<em>  
><em>96 rue de la passion<em>  
><em>75069 Londres<em>

Une musique électro pénétrait mes oreilles, alors qu'une chaleur insoutenable me brûlait de l'intérieur. Les lumières aux couleurs flashes m'aveuglaient dans l'obscurité de la salle. Le claquage des fesses rebondis des serveuses, contre les mains des clients, faisaient échos dans la pièce se mélangeant aux percutions. L'odeur du sexe emplissait mes narines, pendant que les corps dévergondés donnaient aux plus offrants, le plaisir des sens et la découverte de contré plus intimes. Se contorsionnant autour de leurs barres de métales, j'observai du coin de l'œil, les strip-teasers commençant leur show. Certains étaient même mes amis.  
>Accoudé au bar, j'avale mon cercueil. Doux mélange de vodka, de soho, de malibu, de liqueur de poire et de pêche ainsi qu'un fond de jus de pomme. En une dernière gorgée, je vide le verre. D'un coup de langue sensuelle j'attrapai de peu une goutte perdue au coin de ma bouche, me délectant du goût sucré de ma lèvre supérieur.<p>

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur le serveur. Il avait une queue de cheval retenue en l'air, lui donnant une sympathique ressemblance d'ananas, un nez droit, fendu par une cicatrice passant d'une joue à l'autre, souvenir d'une ancienne bagarre, ainsi qu'un teins bronzé détonnant avec son tablier blanc. Lui aussi me fixait. Il passa son torchon sur son épaule avant de soupirer.

« Tu devrais te calmer sur l'alcool. me dit-il. »

Je l'ignorai.

« -Le patron n'aime pas que ses ..., je l'entendis déglutir avec difficulté avant qu'il ne reprenne, putes consomment pendant le service. Et moi ...

-... oui, oui... je sais, je sais. Iruka. Je suis majeur et vacciné. Que tu ais été mon tuteur ne te donne pas le droit de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Si tu veux que j'arrête de boire ne me sers plus... »  
>Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour répliquer, mais se rétracta, et finit par la refermer. Se retournant il prit un verre sur le côté avant de l'essuyer frénétiquement avec le tissu blanc précédemment posé sur son épaule.<p>

Je sentis mes mains trembler. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine. Merde! Ça faisait à peine une journée que je n'avais fumée et je ressentais déjà le manque de nicotine. Fouillant dans la poches intérieur de ma veste en cuire, je sortis des feuille d'OCB, un paquet de tabac signé Rasta et un sachet de filtre. Me préparant pour rouler ma clope, j'eus soudains une bride de mémoire qui me revint en tête. Je mis mon pied droit sur le siège du même côté, et fis glisser ma main sous ma chaussette. Une langue vint entrouvrir ma bouche et se coller sur mes lèvres supérieures gauches. Grand signe de concentration. Je poussai une exclamation victorieuse lorsque mes doigts attrapèrent un petit carré brun entourer d'un plastique transparent. Je savais que j'en avais là. Il me restait juste de quoi faire un pétard! M'exécutant, je finis de préparer mon joint. Je l'alluma et en tira une première latte avant de me faire interpeller.

« -Hey! Fait tourner!

-Shika' ?

-Sale d'égoïste ! Tu fais jamais partager les copains ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Planté devant moi un jeune homme à l'allure plutôt douteuse m'accostait gentiment. Il avait des cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval bien trop haute à mon goût. Son air fatigué et impassible montrait un côté particulièrement ''je m'en foutiste'', lui donnant une allure marginale, à la limite du ... sans abris.  
>Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer? Ayant peu confiance en son sens de l'honneur et du droit, je doutai qu'il ne soit rentrer sans quelques échanges poudre et papier vert. Mais bon, je ne faisais plus d'illusion pour son cas. D'un geste machinale nous entamions notre tchek « salutatif » : Paume contre paume, nous faisions glisser nos mains sur nos avant bras avant de faire marche arrière et de retrouver la position originel. Face contre face, nos mains tournèrent dans un même rythme, l'un dans un sens et l'autre dans celui inverse, une fois que nos paumes eurent fini leur demi-tour, nous enlacions nos doigts et effectuions le chemin contraire. Nous reprenions le premier geste et finissions par nous cogniez simultanément l'épaule.<br>Profitant qu'un idiot se lève pour aller en saluer un autre je lui substituai son tabouret et proposai à mon ami de s'y asseoir, reprenant ma place initiale. Alors que je tirais sur mon joint, Shikamaru tendit la main en une demande muette. Soupirant, je lui tendis le pétard.

-Dit Naru' ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai trouvé de quoi s'en sniffer au moins 20 lignes... T'es opé' ?

-Désolé, Shika'... Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Nous soupirâmes tous deux. Et alors qu'il me passait le pét', j'aperçus un homme me sourire, se léchant les babines avec un air qui se voulait sensuel. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vérifiai que c'était bien moi qu'il désirait.

-J'pense que c'est l'heure de taffer Naru'. Me fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Je me leva dans un soupire fatigué, me tournant en direction de l'inconnu. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas félin. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, vu son costumes j'en déduisis que ce devait être un homme d'affaire, sûrement très riche.  
>Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Torse contre torse, je sentis sur mon ventre une érection, je me forçai à gémir, lui donnant l'impression d'être excité. Je l'entendis me chuchoter à l'oreille:<p>

« -Tu m'excite...c'est combien pour une pipe ?

-60 euros.

-C'est cher la pute, ici!

-"Delux Bitch" tu connais ? »  
>Il sembla réfléchir, avant qu'il ne dise dans un vague sourire: « Tant pis pour le fric, t'es trop bon... »<br>Il m'agrippa le bras, me menant jusqu'aux toilettes de la boite. J'analysai pour la énième fois les murs parsemés de tagues, souvenirs des hommes oubliés dans les coins sombres de nos rues, se nourrissant des liquides vidés dans leurs bras sans avenir (1). Ils écrivent sur ces murs la mélancolie de leurs amours passés. Sur une parcelle de ce tableau écrit, se trouvait un nom gravé dans la pierre qui mettait familier. Je soupirai, observant du coin de l'œil mon client, lui aussi me scrutait avec envie. Il me poussa contre le mur visqueux d'une des cabines, fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pieds maladroit. Baissant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il dit:

« -Vas-y suce moi!

-Tu sais, y a des chambres pour ça ? Lui répondit-je.

-J'suis trop excité pour attendre...

-Comme tu veux. »

Je tendis ma main.

« -Quoi? Me demanda-t-il

-D'après toi! »

Soupirant, il sortit son portefeuille.

« -P'tain, être obligé de payer pour baiser, mais où en est on arrivé là!

-J'sais pas et j'm'en fou ...lui répliquai-je en mettant la liasse de billet entre mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'suis pas philosophe. »

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, puis baissai son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, me retrouvant face à sa grotesque érection.

Il pouffa:  
>« -Hmpf! Tu n'aimes pas ma bite? »<p>

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de poser mes lèvres sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sexe. Alors que je commençai mon show, il gémit bruyamment et appuya ses mains contre mon crâne, agrippant avec force mes cheveux. Je m'efforçai de ne pas vomir et commençai à lécher sa verge rouge, puis continuai dans des longueurs sensuelles, montrant les crocs de manière bestiale.

« Oh putain, t'es bonne toi, couine t-il. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, passai mes mains entre ses cuisses et enfournai son membre dans ma bouche. Autant finir le plus vite possible. J'essayai de ne pas l'écouter, sentant juste ses mains exercer une pression brutale contre ma tête. Plusieurs fois, des haut-le-cœur me prenaient, tant ses coups de reins enfonçaient son phallus contre ma glotte. Il se mit à rire :

« Ha ha ha, si tu voyais ta tête... et ça se prend pour un professionnel! »

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque et ses râles de plus en plus aiguë à mesure qu'il approchait de la jouissance. Il donna un violent coup de bassins contre le fond de ma gorge, et finit par éjaculer entre mes lèvres, sa semence s'étalant sur ma langue. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, je m'écartai de lui et régurgitai mon dîner.

« Pff... tu ne vaux pas ton prix. » Soupira-t-il dans une mine dédaigneuse.

Il sortit mon gagne pain de sa cachette, puis s'en alla sans se retourné, et moi incapable de me défendre, je continuai de vomir. « Connard » criai-je une fois mon malaise terminé.

Je me relevai d'un pas pantelant, et allai m'essuyer la bouche au lavabo. Soupirant profondément, je me mis à fixer mon reflet dans le miroir. Pendant de longues minutes je contemplais les magnifiques cernes violettes venant décorer mes yeux bleus, mes cheveux blonds devenus ternes, et mes traits d'habitude si joyeux affichant un air fatigué et las. " Habitude" de plus en plus rare. Je passai une main dans ce qui semblait être ma chevelure et tentai de les recoiffer malgré tout. Je fouillai dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, y sortant mon paquet de clope pour les cas de grandes urgences(2). J'en extirpai une cigarette, et l'allumai avec mon briquet, tirant dessus un bon coup, et crachant la fumée dans un soupir. Fatigué, je décidai que ce serait mon dernier client pour cette soirée. Je sortis des toilettes, et passai les différentes salles du bordel d'un pas rapide.

J'arrivai enfin à la dernière porte me menant à la liberté. Je tendis la main tentant d'atteindre la poignée, la frôlant presque, avant qu'une poigne vienne bloquer mon épaule. Une voix s'éleva:

« -Naruto! Qu'est-c'tu fou ? Un client t'attend dans la chambre 76.

-Sai, laisse tomber, je n'irai pas. Je suis trop fatiguer pour faire monter au 7ème ciel ce soir.

-Dit donc petit branleur, qu'est-c'que tu crois ? Que le métier de pute c'est la belle vie? Allez bouge tes petites fesses de salope, et va finir ton boulot, avant que je ne t'encule à sa place! Et ne - »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que je lui offris un coup de poing dans le nez, l'envoyant à terre.

« Vas y toi-même, il ne verra pas la différence. » Lui dis-je avant de lui cracher à la figure.

Je passai enfin la porte, et courus jusqu'au point taxi, interpellant le premier qui apparaissait.

« Naruto! »

Je reconnus la voix de Gaara.

« Quoi ?! »

Je me retournai, et vu une chevelure rousse, s'approcher en zigzaguant vers moi, une bouteille à la main.

« Naruto, je t'en supplie, vient avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi!

-Dommage, pas moi. »

Je tentai d'entrer dans le véhicule, mais je ne parvenus pas à y poser un pied, qu'il me retenait et m'entraînait contre un mur, m'embrassant avec fougue, sa langue pâteuse se collant à la mienne dans un bruit humide. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, le repoussant dans une mine écœurée. Je m'écartai vivement, en lui criant:

« -Gara, arrête de me suivre, je ne baiserai pas avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier client qui veuille bien de moi sur cette Terre.

-Pitié! Tu es mon dernier espoir, c'est toi que j'aime. NARUTO! Je t'aime!

-Écoute, Gara, ça me fait plaisir, mais... je ne peux pas répondre à cette déclaration... je ne coucherai pas avec toi!

-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelque temps...

-...

-Dis... tu te souviens... non? De cette merveilleuse nuit?... rappelle toi...Naruto. »

Je me détournai.

« -Souviens-toi de cette nuit! Celle ou tu m'as supplié. Hein? Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai. »

Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers mon Taxi, mais me fit devancé par un homme montant à ma place.

« Tu t'en rappelles! Continue-t-il à me crier. NARUTO! »

Je me décidai à retourner à mon appart' à pieds. Je pressai le pas jusqu'à me mettre à courir. J'entendais encore sa voie me supplié, me hurler de revenir...je ne veux plus entendre ses cries. Cette soirée...Bien sure que je me souvenais.

Un rire m'échappa, alors que je réprimais un tremblement. Je referme un peu plus les pans de mon manteau. Et continuant d'avancer, ma clope s'étala au sol, je l'observai, incandescente. J'avais froid. Mon immeuble me surplombait de toute sa grandeur, m'écrasant. D'un pas rapide, j'avançai, composai le code, refermai la porte, montai les escaliers, sortis mes clés et, enfin, entrai.  
>Je l'observai de l'entrée, sa vaisselle à la main, frottant laborieusement. Il me parla:<p>

« Je t'ai laissé de quoi mangé. »  
>Je ne répondis pas. M'approchant de l'assiette et jetant son contenu. Il me regarda, puis soupira.<p>

« Je t'ai pris les cours de cet après-midi. »  
>Je le regardai, puis reposai mon attention sur son sac. J'y sors les feuilles. Ses notes, écrit sous la dictée d'un de nos profs d'économie à la fac.<p>

« Tu pourrais au moins me remercie. »

Je déglutis, souris, et remercia. Il finit sa vaisselle, et s'assit sur le canapé. Je n'osai regarder. Son visage je le connaissais par cœur. Cheveux noirs. Yeux sombres. Nez droit. Lèvres fines. Joues pâles. D'une prestance écrasante. Je m'en allai, susurrant doucement son prénom :  
>« Sasuke »<br>D'un pas lourd et mal assuré, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Les écouteurs accrochés à mes oreilles. Le cadrant de l'ipod affichant: « Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. » Mon être frémissait, trépignait, alors que mes pensé ne se résumait qu'à cela:

« J'ai envie d'être vulgaire ce soir. Je suis fatigué ça se comprends.  
>Mes yeux se posent sur ce putain de miroir, admirant la merde que je suis devenue. Chacun des traits que j'observe me dégoûte. J'ai sincèrement envie de vomir. Ma franchisse et ma vulgarité me font peur. J'en ai assez de ce perfectionnisme qui me tue l'esprit. Je suis une pute.<br>Je me critique trop souvent. Et bien sur ce connard ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher, il me tue le cœur et je trouve encore un moyen de m'accuser à sa place. Je l'aime à l'en haïr. Je l'admire tout en disant qu'il m'écœure. Ses phrases, ses traits, sa vie, ses amours, sa psychologie. Tout.

_.. all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you..._

Je m'oblige à penser que je suis quelqu'un d'important pour les autres. Un bon ami qui les soutiendras. Ou plutôt un sale lâche qui n'affronte pas les problèmes mais qui les contourne.  
>J'ai la tête qui tourne... Et je chiale comme une merde. Mais je suis sûre que quand j'y repenserais, je me dirais encore une fois que je suis pitoyable. Que chaque phrase pensé n'ai pas digne d'être dite. Mais ça reste pourtant les seuls témoins de mes faiblesses. Je suis trop faible. Je me fais peur. J'ai peur.<br>Je n'aime pas les gens. Je les exècre. Mais pourtant je ne veux pas être seul. Je veux quelqu'un. Je le veux à en mourir. Celui qui me ferais sourire à chacun de ses sourires, qui me fera rire, qui me fera pleurer. Car j'aime pleurer. Je suis maso. J'aime me torturer l'esprit. Et ça me fait du bien.  
>Regarde ce sourire pendu à mes lèvres alors que les larmes déversent leur rage sur mes joues. Je ris même. C'est nerveux.<p>

_Maybe I've been here before, I know this room, I walk this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you._

J'ai mal au cœur. Des picotements le tiraillent douloureusement. Ma nervosité me tort le ventre. J'ai encore envie de fumer.  
>La cigarette. Quelle connerie. Comme si ce ridicule morceau de tabac pouvait nous rendre heureux, calme, serein... <em>Hallelujah.<em>

Je veux juste vivre seul. Sans miroir, ni regard pour m'épier. Juste moi. Mes pensé. Mon âme en paix.  
>Parfois je m'imagine un Dieu qui pourrait me pardonner. Je prie pour lui. Pour son existence. Pour enfin exister.<br>Je me sens pauvre. Seul. Je ne sais plus penser correctement. Je me perds. Je veux des bras. Ceux qui me manque depuis environ 3 ans. Je les veux m'entourant, me rassurant. Et pourtant qui sais ce qui se serrait passé sans sa mort. Je serrai encore cette petite chose bidonnante et Naïve, pensant que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de la joie.  
>Je veux qu'on souffre pour moi. Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.<br>_I'm not a victim_.

_And every breath we drew the Hallelujah._

...

_Hallelujah._

Mes mains tremble. J'aime ce sentiment. Je me sens vivant.

Bisou mon cœur. Ce soir je m'éteins en pensant à toi. _Hallelujah_.  
><em>And it's not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and is a broken Hallelujah<em>. »

** oOoOoOoOo**

Je pris une grande inspiration, avançant d'un pas lent. Le bruit de mes talonnette heurtant le sol, faisait répercuté dans l'écho de la salle silencieuse, un bruit froid. Je pris une grande inspiration, alors qu'arrivé au bout du grand podium, je me positionnais. Ma jambe gauche tendu soutenant le reste de mon corps, l'autre légèrement plié tordait mon bassin, ma hanche gauche exagérément diriger du même côté. Mon majeur venait se percher au nœud de la cravate, sévèrement serré à mon cou. Une douche de lumière aux éclats jaunâtre, vint marquer mes courbes, celle-ci recouverte d'un costume 3 pièces. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans sourire presque démoniaque. Ma langue claqua contre mon palais, avant que je ne débute mon show.

« Met ta langue où tu sais. »

Une musique hypnotique débutât, alors que je tirais sur le nœud de mon doigt profanateur, faisant glisser la cravate le long de mon torse enchemisé. Le noir repris sa place alors que je changeais de position. Face au public, les deux jambes écarter et tendu soutenant mon corps droit. Lorsque dans un clac auditif, la lumière réapparût, mes main positionner précédemment le long de mon corps, remontait en une lenteur languissant. Un premier bouton sauta sous mes doigts habiles, alors que je reprenais de ma voie suave:

« Non, ne t'arrête pas...  
>Continue de lécher. »<p>

A la dernière syllabe, la chemise était ouverte, laissant apparaître mon torse imberbe. Dans un roulement d'épaule, elle glissa le long de mes bras. Je me mis de dos dans un déhanché sensuel, mon bassin bougeant dans des ondulations alors que mes doigts défaisait mon bas. Dans un « zip » sonore, la fermeture éclair fut baissée, laissant glisser de mes hanches mon pantalon. Dans un froissement, il chut à mes chevilles. J'exécutais deux pas en avant, le faisant quitter mes pieds, le lançant plus loin du bout de mes orteils.

« Que j'aime quand tu fais ça... »

De deux de mes doigts je fis jouer l'élastique de mon boxer, descendant doucement les marches du podium. Je m'approchais d'un client, souriant sous des roulements de bassin irrégulier. Nous échangions un regard, avant de me tourner dos à lui et de m'installer sur ses genoux. Je regardait dans un fin sourire mon public, écartant mes jambes au rythme de la boite à son.

« En totale soumission...  
>En totale dont de toi même. »<p>

Mes fesses remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, me propulsant sur la pointe de mes pieds, pour venir frotter ces deux muscles à l'entrejambe du client. Je lançais un regard à la porte de la salle VIP, voyant plusieurs personnes y entrer. Je ne m'interrompis pas, continuant ma danse sensuelle. J'abaissait mon torse conte mes cuisses, le remontant dans une ondulations, alors que mes mains se perdait dans mes cheveux. Mon visage se confondait dans une grimace excitée, des sons rauque et profond m'échappant. Le client posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches, se contacte chaud me faisant me lever, me mettant fasse à lui. Mes orteils vinrent appuyer sur la bosse déformant son bas, observant d'un regard profond les réactions de mon inconnu.

« Ça fait du mal... »

Mon toucher se fit plus fin et sensuelle, remontant mon pied le long de sa verge, mon talon faisant légèrement pression contre ses testicules.

« Ça fait du bien. »

Je le vis frémir, tout autant que le reste de la salle, souriant à l'effet que je produisais. Seul un regard me perturbât, de sombres yeux que je n'avais pas pu remarquer me fixant profondément. Deux mèches noires encadrant ce regard, menant à une coupe relever en pic en son arrière, sa peau blanche contrastant avec sa chevelure ébène. Cheveux noirs. Yeux sombre. Nez droit. Lèvre fine. Joue pâle. D'une prestance écrasante.  
>Ses pulpes rosées vinrent murmurer un mot presque inaudible.<p>

« Naruto... ? »

**[FIN CHAPITRE 1]**

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cette fiction. :/ J'en suis désolé. Mais au moins le premier chapitre est posté. Ce premier chapitre, symbolise plutôt un prologue, qui marque les différents endroits et les différents personnages qui retrace l'histoire de effet, le deuxième chapitre sera beaucoup plus basé sur l'histoire de Naruto, et comment il en est arrivé à là.  
>J'espère vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche. Et ayant écrit dans de long ... Très long... Intervalle de temps ce premiers chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout quand va arriver le deuxième. Faut voir :.

(1) Référence à Pigalle.  
>(2) Quand il a la flemme de faire des rouler.<br>(3) D'où l'expression réfléchir comme ses pieds.


End file.
